WHAT THE HELL !
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Horatio and Rick gets caught by Ryan, but what did really happen. By Gunwolf2008
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: **Special thanks to CSI Ballistics to helped me writing this thing, jump jump goes the bunnies between the lines :o)

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

WHAT THE HELL !

o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o° **WARNING: **SEX - READ AT OWN RISK o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Rick pressed Horatio against the wall and kissed him, while he deepened the kiss, he pushed him harder against the walls so he could feel his hardness.

Rick let his one hand go down to Horatio's greatness and stroke it through the remaining layers of clothing, while Horatio let out a growl into his mouth before he managed to break free just long enough to say: "Stop..."

Rick looked at him confusedly, as Horatio had been dropping hints for this all week and added: "Not a good idea to be caught like this here," before he gently let his hand stroke Rick's check. The brown-haired IAB-investigator turned his head and gently kissed Horatio's jawline before Horatio let it find its way to his hip.

"What do you want, you are sending mixed signales," said Rick annoyed, slowly starting to unfasten Horatio's pants. He didn't really seem to mind being freed of his garments.

"I don't know what I want, you're you," said Horatio, trying to get into Rick's pants, which was made difficult for the two of them both were at the extreme point of ecstasy, planning to get his lover on hands and knees as soon as possible.

"Now that makes it all a lot clearer," said Rick, slowly taking a condom out of his pants pocket.

"Don't be difficult," whispered Horatio, clenching his bottom lip between his teeth as Rick rolled the rubber down his shaft with trembling hands.

"You're the one that's being difficult as always," said Rick even more annoyed.

"Me difficult? Don't make me laugh," said Horatio and turned Rick around so his back was facing him, before he entered him and worked his way into his lover more hardly than ever, but Rick didn't seem to mind all too much as he growled louder and louder as Horatio came a moment after Rick with a loud groan, before retracting just as the door to the lieutenant's office opened and both heard Ryan say: "What the hell." Nothing more.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 2.

One week earlier...

It was Monday morning and Rick was arguing with Calleigh in the Firearms lab as Horatio came walking about and heard them. First, he was just looking at them, there was something about the arguing he found kind of- he couldn't quite place the emotion to be honest.

Horatio's eyes rested at them both again before he walked into Calleigh's territory, and wondered: "Rick, why are you here?"

"Because," Rick started, diligently looking at Horatio, who looked back rather annoyed.

"Yes?" said Horatio, waiting for any good answer.

"Because I heard Calleigh was seeing Berkley again, now that he is back. Even though both knew this most definitely is against the rules. So I wanted to discuss it with her," continued Rick.

Horatio rolled his eyes and said: "And now you have told her, so you can leave."

Rick snorted and walked out of to the lab as he heard Horatio whisper: "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," Calleigh replied, as Horatio nodded, turning around to walked out again. "Why wouldn't she be OK?" Rick asked, venomulously. "Well, you aren't exactly the nicest one when it comes to talking," he said.

"It isn't my job to be nice, but to get to the point," said Rick honestly.

"Hmm," said Horatio, not wanting to add more words.

"What?" asked Rick.

"Nothing... So where are you headed?" wondered Horatio.

"Court house, I've got... some business there" said Rick.

"You wouldn't mind dropping em off there, would you?" said Horatio.

"Don't you have your own department Hummer, Caine?" said Rick.

"My detectives are all out and about, working on a crime scene. And the engine of the one remaining is busted," said Horatio, maybe a tad annoyed.

"I guess it's OK, if you want to get moving today," said Rick venomulously as he hurried towards the car while Horatio followed him with big steps to catch up.

"Why the hell is Horatio going after Stetler for?" said Ryan, looking at the two older men, as he drove the CSI Hummer into the parking lot.

"I don't know," said Eric, not really caring all to much.

"But would you keep your eyes on the road and watch where you're driving!"

"But would you keep your eyes on the road and watch where you're driving!"

"Relax... I've got everything under-" Ryan started, self-confidently, just as they heard a crash. He had driven into a garbage can... "Oops...?"

"Not again, this is already the second Hummer you wrecked!" said Eric, as they got out to investigate the damage.

On the road, a quite similar scenario occurred as Horatio annoyed said: "Would you keep your eyes on the road and watch where you're driving!"

"Where do you think I'm keeping my eyes?" Rick replied, venomously, in a tone that meant he really knew what he was doing.

"Anywhere else than the road!"

"Caine, will you quit bugging me or would you like to walk to the court house?" answered Rick, glaring annoyed at him, as he stopped at the red light. (AWESOME! :) )

Horatio let out a tired sigh, as he demonstratively crossed his arms over his chest, while Rick just shook his head over his behaviour, thinking: 'What a baby...'

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"What?"

"I can see something is bothering you and I know for sure it can't just be my driving."

"Why would I want to talk to you?" Horatio answered, mystified.

"Because it might help you?"

"It's Julia."

"What did that ex of yours do this time, kidnap your son and run off with him?"

"No. Suing for full custody for some reason."

"Oh, so that's why you-" "Yes," he replied, as Rick parked the car and got out of it, waiting for Horatio to follow his example before closing the car off.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure you'll find a way to get to some kind of agreement."

"It's Julia."

"Yes. That's why- Well, if you ever need to- My door is always open."

"Thanks. I may come by and yell," said Horatio, firstly entirely shocked by Rick's words, and not really convinced he really meant it, then giving him a somewhat friendly pat on the back before entering the court room, leaving Stetler behind.

When Horatio came back at the crime lab, he immediately saw the damaged Hummer and knew that Eric and Ryan had it last and the reason for it most likely was Ryan. To be on the safe side, though, he went inside to find them both, but only saw Natalia and Valera in the DNA lab joking about something. He walked in and asked them: "Have you guys seen Eric and Ryan?"

"Not in a while, no, why are you asking?" Natalia replied curiously.

"One of them crashed one of the Hummers," said Horatio annoyed.

The two girls quickly exchanged looks and mouthed: 'Ryan.'

Horatio sighed and continued his way down the hallway. His eyes set on the break room, he suddenly heard laughter sounding from the A/V lab and headed in there instead, where he saw Samanta, Eric and Ryan bent over some videos they were looking through, the screen was frozen and it looked like Ryan and Samanta were demonstrating something as she was on top of him on the floor and all three of them were laughing like crazy before Ryan said: "No let me be the woman to show you guys how it worked."

"Yeah, you are just the right person," said Eric with a grin.

"Very funny. Sam, get on the bottom," he said, she nodded and they quickly moved positions while Horatio tilted his head looking at them.

"What now?" she said.

"Pin me down like you were a guy!" he said.

She did and both of them said: "Oh, now I get it.!"

"Uhum" Horatio interrupted, making his presence known to Sam, and his two detectives- all three looked up startled and Samanta blushed like crazy as she stuttered: "We were just doing an experiment..."

"I see, may I have a word with the boys alone?" he asked.

"No problem," Samantha almost yelled, getting her weight off Ryan's and nearly running out of the lab. Eric helped his co-worker to get up and looked at the redhead curiously. "H.?"

"Which one of you crashed the Hummer?" Horatio asked.

"That would be me... I'm sorry about that," said Ryan, looking down at his feet apologetically.

"This is already the second time this month, Ryan! Do you have any idea how much those repairs will cost?" said Horatio, still holding back his anger and trying to stay as calm as possible.

"I'll be more careful next time," said Ryan, softly.

"There won't be a next time, you are not driving any of the Hummers again. And I'm taken the cost of the car from your salary this time," said Horatio, leaving them.

"Can he do that?" wondered Ryan in pure shock.

"He can," answered Eric, nodding.

"Oh man, I could better get back to Natalia," said Ryan and headed out as Eric just shook his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 3.

As Horatio was angrily heading towards the exit, as he heard Calleigh's sweet and soft Southern drawl: "Horatio, you got a moment?"

"Yes... What?" he said, turning towards her very awkwardly.

Calleigh looked at him, noticing he looked more annoyed then usual, so she changed her mind and said: "Never mind, we can take it later as well, just be careful on your way home. Please don't drive recklessly because of whatever that's going on inside that red head of yours."

Horatio couldn't help but smile faintly. "I'm sorry. Really. What did you want to say?" he said, gradually becoming a bit calmer.

"Just- The DNA that was in the hilt of the knife does not match the suspect we have in custody, but someone in his family. Are you OK, Horatio?" she replied, getting a bit concerned by noticing his absentmindedness.

"I see, now will you have Frank pick them up? I- have got to go," he said, not really waiting for any answer and already turning around to continue his way out. But Calleigh stopped him from doing so. "I will," she said. "You didn't reply my question."

"I'm good, just- Julia is getting on my last nerve," he slowly admitted with a huff.

"Do you want me to talk with her?" Calleigh asked, concerned, seeing how much it hurt her lieutenant.

"I don't know what good it would do..." Horatio replied, honestly.

"Couldn't hurt to try?" Calleigh stated.

"You're right, I guess."

"Then I'll call her this afternoon."

"Do you have her number?"

"I do"

"Good, see you later then," he said, turning his back towards his Ballistics expert. "Thanks." "No problem!" Calleigh called after him, as he didn't look back anymore, but walked out towards the Hummer and drove off in the distance, leaving the blond with an awkward feeling in the pit of her stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 4

Horatio knocked on Rick's office door and heard his voice call: "Enter," so that's what he did.

"Horatio."

"You said I could come if-" "Of course. What's wrong?"

"Julia is leading so far," Horatio started. "Calleigh said she would try to talk to her, but I don't think it would do any good. Oh, and Ryan wrecked another Hummer. Idiot."

"It might help that she does, Horatio. And the thing about the car- it doesn't surprise me at all."

"It just makes me... I don't know!" he exclaimed with a sigh, sinking down on one of the empty chairs in Rick's office.

The last one stood up and walked over to Horatio, gently placing his hand on the redhead's shoulder and stating: "You're so tense."

"Yeah," said Horatio, but didn't show any sign that he didn't want Rick to do just that, nor that he didn't want Rick to start massaging his shoulders to loose him up. Instead, he let out a few heavy groans, so Rick kept going for a little while before he again sat down behind his desk.

Horatio didn't say anything to that either, he just sat watching Rick for a little while before he took up a magazine that was on his desk and started to read it.

Rick now and again looked up from his computer and over at Horatio. Why he stayed, neither of them really knew, but they both, for a change, seemed relaxed by each other's presence.

When Horatio was done with the magazine, he got up from the chair and said: "I could better get back to CSI."

"What are you doing tonight?" Rick asked, shocked at his own blurted words.

"I'll probably work late and then go home, just like every other day..."

"You want to- I don't know, do anything?"

"I could always go for a drink or something to eat," Horatio said, looking at Rick awkwardly, his eyebrows slightly lifted.

"Alexis at seven?"

"OK, but you're buying," Horatio agreed.

"Deal! See you later then," said Rick, and for once he smiled at Horatio.

Horatio smiled back, before he headed back to the crime lab.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 5.

o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o° **WARNING: **SEX - READ AT OWN RISK o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Both Horatio and Rick looked uncomfortable sitting across each other at the table at Alexis. Neither of them was saying anything and Rick was starting to regret he had asked Horatio 'out'. He didn't know what had made him do it, and said: "Maybe we should just go home."

"Backing out, now are you?"

"What are we doing here, we don't even like each other. At least I never liked you."

"What shocking news! I never liked you either, not when we went to school together, not at the many times when you tried to shut down my lab, not when you arrested me, and not now either!"

"And you really think I liked it when you got promoted over me or that you have a better job-" "You're absolutely right, we should leave!" said Horatio, getting up angrily and walking out, while Rick quickly followed.

A couple of blocks away Horatio stopped and said: "Will you stop following me?"

"Fine!"

"Fine! Why did you do that in the first place? You're annoying!"

"Like you are any better, you- redhead!"

Before Rick had the time to do anything Horatio dragged him into the back ally a few steps away, pressed him against the wall, let his lips press against Rick's and forced his tongue a way into the other man's mouth. Horatio just kept going, swirling his tongue around Stetler's. He actually gave in after a few seconds, but then pushed Horatio off and wondered: "What the Hell are you doing?"

"I don't know exactly..." Horatio admitted, realizing he should have hit Rick, over kissing him.

"Why would you do that?"

"I don't know, I said!" Horatio practically yelled.

Rick broke free and Horatio leaned against the wall, his heart was racing like crazy and he could feel that he was getting more aroused by the second. Rick looked at him breathing heavily, trying to calm himself down, and noticed the bulge in his pants that he was desperately trying to hide. He didn't know what it was, but he could tell it was something about it that made him harder and harder, maybe it was the fact that it was kind of wrong, but the more he looked into Horatio's blue eyes the more he knew he had to either do something or walk away. So he started to walk away.

The brown haired man walked up behind the redhead and got closer before his hands grabbed around the other mans shaft through the remaining layers of clothing, as he pressed himself against him.

Horatio allowed him to free him and let out a growl as he felt the bulge that was pressing against him from behind and the rough hands wrapping around his hardness as it got dragged in long, slow motions until the redhead got release, until he was completely drained and his growls died away.

The brown haired man then slowly backed off and walked away as he heard the zipper being dragged up and foot steps walking in the opposite direction, no words being said.

It wasn't until he got home, he removed the fabrics that prisoned his own hardness and dragged him self into his bed growling loudly as he finally came in ecstasy and the white liquid spilled over his sheets, only barely having been able to get there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Horatio came into work earlier than usual that morning because he really needed to think and the best place for him to do so was at work.

As he sat down, he could hear Calleigh's soft giggles out in the hall and walked out to look what she was so happy about. He quickly found out she was with Jake in the DNA lab, where she was doing something that looked like running a test and he had his arms wrapped around her waist from behind, kissing her neck playfully. She looked happy. "Jake- Not..." 'Not while I'm working!' should have probably been the continence, but the rest of her words was replaced by a low moan, coming from the back of her throat.

Why did she seem so much happier than usual every time Jake was around? Horatio actually hoped he would stay this time, just because of that reason. Even though he didn't like him all that much. But as long as he made Calleigh happy, he couldn't be too bad to have around.

Then his mind slid back to the night before. He just couldn't believe what had gotten into him, why he was so aroused by Rick of all other people.

Horatio replayed the scene in his head, and it felt so incredibly wrong, yet right at the same time, so it couldn't be all bad... His thoughts were interrupted by a certain Southern belle's sweet voice saying: "Horatio, you got a moment?"

"Calleigh. Of course," he said, looking at her with his light blue eyes. She was wearing white pants and for some reason a light pink T-shirt with a Hello Kitty print in the front. Her platinum blond hair was held back with two matching Hello Kitty hear clips, he noticed, as she was smiling brightly at him.

"So I got to meet Julia last night."

"She agreed to meet you?"

"Why are you so surprised?"

"Well... Just- that she has no prior connection with you, and never really liked you all too much, because-" Horatio noticed he had already said too much just by the glance she gave him. "Never mind... What did she say? Did you get the chance to talk to her about Kyle?"

"Yes. I told her you're a good father to her son, and you out of all people can keep him out of trouble. You're practically the only one he listens to. I think I made her realize how much she's been over the line this time. So... She's dropping her fight for full custody."

"She is?"

"Yes. She agreed with the arrangement you had before."

"How-" "A penny for your thoughts, Handsome?" Calleigh interrupted, before he actually had the chance to thank her, subtly asking him about his thoughts right before she came in.

"Why do you ask?"

"You just look a bit puzzled and you have been acting… I don't know… You seem so different." she said, looking a bit puzzled at him as well.

"I was thinking about some mixed up feelings I'm trying to figure out," he answered, honestly, thinking he could at least tell her that much. She was already used to him answering in some kind of riddle, but she never really minded. She knew that if he really wanted to talk about anything in particular, he would come to her if he was ready to do so. She knew that he trusted her if anything was important enough to mention, and that's all that really mattered for her.

"Do they have anything to do with a certain someone?" Calleigh tried.

"Maybe" Horatio replied, subtly saying he didn't want to talk about it.

"Alright."

"So... I take you and Jake are-"

"Yes we're back together."

"You seem puzzled," Horatio noticed.

"It's just- Oh... Never mind. I have to get back to work," she said, and quickly headed towards the door to prevent him from asking more, leaving her lieutenant looking after her confusedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Early morning later that week, and Horatio heard Rick and Eric argue in DNA and Calleigh and Jake in Ballistics. He just shook his head wondering what the hell was going on with everyone. He figured out that he had to take it down one at the time, so he started to head towards the Firearms lab.

"You should have asked if I could take time off, Jake!" Calleigh yelled.

"I thought it was your weekend off, and I was only trying to be nice!"

"I know, and I appreciate it. Really. I do, but this new case is bigger than I thought and I can't leave now!" she uttered, then continuing in her usual soft Southern drawl. "I'm sorry. Is there any chance we can rebook the tickets?"

'She's lying,' Horatio thought. If there really was a new case, he hadn't been informed.

"Of course..." Jake said, relativating. "I'm sorry. I should have asked you first, but I just wanted to do something with you and thought it would be a fun idea to go there."

"Alright. I'll be off in three weeks, does that sound good?"

"Yeah. I'll go and take care of it. Your place or mine tonight?"

"Mine, but I'll probably need to work late again."

"I'll wait for you, baby," he said, tonguing his girlfriend before leaving, as Horatio thought: 'That's one argument solved without my help, now up to those other two..."

"Rick, why are you here?" said Horatio, a minute later from his spot at the door.

"Delko and Boa Vista have seemed more than friendly lately," he said.

"She has been having some trouble and he has been helping her out as a friend," Horatio said, helping out his brother-in-law. "May I have a word with you, Rick?"

In his office, a minute or two later, H. started off: "Rick, you really can't come here to yell for no reason."

"No reason?! I told you the reason and I have seen for myself that Boa Vista and Delko are way more than friendly!"

"You have missed me during the last days, haven't you?"

"Why on Earth would I miss you?" Rick spat, being alarmed at hearing the truth just like that.

"So... You haven't thought about what happened last-"

"No..."

"You're lying," said Horatio, pushing him against the wall and kissing him roughly until air became a necessity. "You haven't thought about this anymore?" Horatio asked.

"I did," Rick admitted. "But I don't think this is the best place..." Stetler tenderly stroked his check.

"I know, but- I missed you."

"Me, too. I don't know why, but I haven't been able to get you out of my head. I did try, though, but- No use."

"I understand, but I couldn't bring myself to call. I should have."

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" Rick blurted out.

"I'm kind of... beat. Can't you just come over to my place?"

"I can."

Horatio kissed him briefly again, before he let go and said: "Now we both need to get back to work."

"Yes," agreed Rick, and headed out of the door.

Feedback is appriciated and most welcome :o)


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 6.

o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o° **WARNING: **SEX - READ AT OWN RISK o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

"What the hell," Ryan thought, as he closed the door to Horatio's office quickly. Had he just seen what he thought he had? Horatio and Rick having sex? That was just sick. He even felt sick.

And Horatio- Ryan could have never imagined him being like that, being on the wrong side. How on Earth had he and Stetler ended up doing that, or even liking each other for that matter?

As a shocked Ryan entered the DNA lab, Eric and Calleigh looked at him. His face was pale and he looked really sick.

"Ryan, dude, what's the matter? Was it really that bad?" said Eric, referring to the autopsy of their victim, which Ryan should have attended.

"No, it wasn't the body," said Ryan, wondering what they would say if they knew.

"Then what?" asked Eric.

"I prefer not to talk about it," said Ryan.

"That must be the first time," said Eric with a grin.

"You sure you're OK" said Calleigh, concernedly, this part of her mothering nature coming up.

"I think I have got to throw up," Ryan said, running towards the men room to get there only just in time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Horatio's office, Rick and Horatio were sitting next to each other on the desk, Rick's hand was on Horatio's thigh, as he said: "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, but I think I have to talk to Ryan first thing."

"Of course, but- With us? If there's an 'us'."

"Of course there is."

"First, you ignore me completely, hating me. Then you're all over me... What do you want? You confuse me, and I don't like being played with."

"I know," Horatio grinned. "I'm sorry, I just- this is new for me, but- Rick, really, I want you," said Horatio.

Rick let his rough hand slowly go towards Horatio's groin and said: "Me, too, redhead... Hard again so soon?" He got up from the wooden desk and looking into Horatio's blue eyes, seeing the pure lust.

Horatio looked back into Rick's brown, and they just both looked insecure as to what to do. The redhead gently bent over and kissed Rick softly before he held him close and for some reason started to cry. Rick felt confused and just held him closely while he stroked his back gently to calm him. He would have never expected to see Lieutenant Caine cry.

Horatio calmed himself down and said: "I'm sorry, I'm just very confused by all this. I don't know how to act at all, and-"

"We'll figure it out," said Rick, and gently stroke his check.

"I just want you," admitted Horatio as the bulge underneath his pants grow bigger by Rick's every touch. His body was aching for him, and Horatio gently shifted his manhood against the IAB investigator.

"Not now, redhead. You need to deal with Ryan first," said Rick calmly.

"Do you want me to come by your office later or shall I meet you at your house later on?" wondered Horatio, his low rumble sounding huskily.

"My house around six? I have got some work to do," he said and leaned in for another kiss. Horatio let his fingers slide down into Rick's pants, and grab around his groin. Stetler let out a hard groan. The redhead let his hand caress along Stetler's hardness, as he kissed its owner a bit hungrier, while Rick growled again.

"Stop," said Rick under another growl, knowing this wasn't the right place, but not wanting it any less.

"Why? You seem to like it," said Horatio and before Rick really had time to react Horatio had freed his cock, giving himself better access. The redhead stroked Rick's huge shaft gently, while Rick's body tensed up and he let out a growl.

"You really seem to like it," said the redhead under his ragged breath.

"Stooop..." Rick let out as Horatio's hand grabbed around his manhood and dragged it back and forth, while Rick trembled and gasped with pleasure.

"Stoooooop, before your- whole office brings down the door," said Rick, knowing he couldn't hold back much longer.

"Cum for me" said Horatio, giving him a long, deep kiss. "I know you want to."

"Noooo... Ooohhhh! Ooohhhh! Horatio- Aaahhhh!" Rick let out, still holding back his release as good as possible.

"Cum for me," exhorted Horatio, and kissed him again harder.

"Ohhhhhh! Ohhhhhh! Horatioooooooo!!" Rick let out, not being able to hold back any longer. His body tensed up as the sweet, white liquid started its way out. He trembled even more in the ecstasy, as Horatio lowered himself and took everything Rick gave him.

"That's my boy," said Horatio in a soft tone, as he got up from the floor, and kissed Rick's jaw line while the brown haired man tried to calm himself down again.

"I really have to go before-" said Rick.

"Okay," Horatio replied, zippering up his lover's pants to make him descent again, not managing not to steal another brief kiss, as Stetler then headed for the door.

"See you tonight then!" yelled Horatio after him.

"You will," said Rick, turning around at the door to cast a smile at the redhead, before hurrying his ass out. Lucky for him none of the people in the crime lab noticed how flushed he looked on his way out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryan was done puking his guts out, but he still felt sick about what he had just seen: Horatio and Rick. In his eyes, they had always seemed like bitter enemies that couldn't stand each other at all, to him it had seemed like all they did was to snarl at each other or argue about one thing or another.

Ryan walked back to the DNA lab, where Eric was talking to Valera, but it was not where he was heading, he was heading towards the break room, hunting for a bottle of coke, hoping that might help the way he felt. He gasped when he saw Calleigh and Julia talking in what looked like a more than friendly conversation, as Calleigh had her arm on Julia's and leaned towards her ear to whisper something into it which made Julia giggle.

'I'm just seeing ghosts at broad daylight,' he thought. It hadn't been a secret that Julia hadn't been a fan of Calleigh from the beginning. And now she was- "Has everyone gone bloody mad" Ryan said to himself, as he entered the room. The two blondes quickly broke free from each other and Calleigh asked, surprised: "Ryan! Are you feeling any better already?"

"No, not exactly... But I need to get back to DNA," he said, as he headed back to the DNA lab, wanting to get to a normal place so badly. "I need to go to, but I'll talk to you later," he heard Julia say, and he turned around to see her giving Calleigh a brief smile before heading out.

He practically hurried out, as Calleigh decided to get back to the DNA as well, to check for any new evidence before heading to Firearms. As she entered the DNA lab, she heard her co-worker say: "Ryan, came on, tell me what you saw!"

"No! I don't want to talk about it, so just give it a rest!" said Ryan, getting annoyed.

"When I come back, you are going to tell me!" said Eric, sliding his pager back into his pocket, and meeting Natalia on the hallway to get to a new crime scene at Halley Drive.

Ryan let out a huff, as Calleigh entered, and asked: "Ryan, what did you see that made you so jittery?"

"Yeah... You're doing Julia, while Horatio's doing Rick!" he said, annoyed, thinking: 'Why do I be the one that walks in on everyone?' and 'If Delko and Natalia get fucking each other again, I'll seriously remain the only one normal here!'

"I most certainly don't, we're only friends. If you really need to call it something like that, because it's not as if we're real close. We've just been a little disillusioned about each other in the past, and we made that up by-" "By inviting her in here and secretly planning to bonk each other tonight!" Ryan spat, going totally crazy at this moment.

Calleigh backed away for a second, seeing him getting all hysterical. "I'm with Jake," she said, her soft voice still remaining calm. "What did you just say about Horatio and Rick?" she wondered, wanting to make sure she hadn't heard it wrong.

"You heard me! And that's why I'm sick! I walked in on them having- UGH!!" he practically screamed out.

"You're wrong, tell me you're wrong!" she basically screamed at him. "If this is a sick joke, I don't-" "It isn't!" Ryan screamed back at her with his hands snaring into his dark brown hair. "Ask him!"

"I will, because what you're claiming just cannot be true," she said, and left him to talk to Horatio, while he just shook his head wondering what was happening around the lab as he could not get any of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

But Calleigh was out of luck as Horatio was out of the lab all day and she was getting more and more annoyed about what Ryan had said. So when she finally saw him in the garage on her way home, she went straight to him and just asked him: "Are you really fucking Stetler?"

Horatio froze wondering how the hell she had found out, and thought "Ryan," before he turned towards her to explain somewhat. She was almost shaking with fury, her eyes were lighting and there was a creepy electricity visible in them. He said: "Well, we're a couple, and I thought that actually was exactly what couples did, making love. We only didn't plan to get caught like that."

"Making love?" Calleigh snorted. "And you and Stetler- you're a couple? Why? How?" she stuttered. "And if you didn't plan on that you shouldn't have done it in your office where everyone could walk in on you, you... stupid, stupid man," she said, tears threatening to flood her eyes. She didn't have any idea why she would cry, though. Of frustration, maybe?

"That's not any of your concern who I choose to be with!" he snarled, causing Calleigh to nearly start crying, as he actually never raised his voice, and especially not to the Southern belle. "I'm sorry. But, Calleigh, will you calm yourself down, please! Stetler and me is not the end of the world" he said.

"I- I would have never thought you would do something like that!" she said, but now she didn't sound mad or frustrated anymore, but... reasonably calm. He could hardly hear her voice as she looked at him with sad eyes. She glanced at him one more time, with a look like he had betrayed her, before walking towards her car without saying goodnight for the first time in twelve years.

Horatio stood confusedly looking after her for a second, wondering why she reacted the way she did. Of course he understood she was utterly shocked, but, still, he also knew he had to talk to Ryan first thing the next morning. "What a mess," he thought as he got in his own car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't get it, Julia," Calleigh said, sadly, as her head was resting on Julia's lap, not long after her encounter with Horatio. Julia was stroking her hair gently to comfort her. She had come right to her after her work.

"Me, neither. I'm as stunned as you," Julia said calmly.

"Was he like this before? I mean- when you knew him way back, did he-?" Calleigh couldn't finish. "No, not at all!" Julia answered. "He was a ladies' man all the way," she said.

"That's what I thought, too. I really thought if Jake and I- then maybe we could-" she started. "Yeah... I was-" said Julia honestly.

"Hey, mom... Calleigh," said Kyle, who just came inside after being out with friends.

"Hey, handsome," Julia greeted. "I hope you don't forget to get to your homework?"

"I were just planning to start with it, actually..."

"Yeah, totally..." Julia said, being sarcastic.

"You girls have fun, but don't stay up too late, since both of you have to get to your work in the morning," he said, with a mischievous smile, and left them to 'talk'.

Julia went to the kitchen to get them a cup of tea, but as she returned and put on the television, she noticed Calleigh was already fast asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was still very early the next morning when Horatio called Ryan into his office. Ryan knocked this time before entering, and looked up at a too calm Horatio with a look of disgust, which he really couldn't hide, no matter how hard he tried.

"Ryan. I'm sorry for yesterday. I definitely didn't mean for you to see me and Rick in that way," said Horatio, apologetically.

"I surely hope not!"

"This is... complicated."

"Did you really have to do _that_ here?" Ryan blurted out.

"As I said... This is complicated," he sighed. "Did you really have to tell Calleigh?" he asked. "She's not talking to me anymore, and didn't even give me quite of a chance to explain."

"I didn't mean to- BUT I JUST HAD TO TELL SOMEONE!" Ryan cried, the images of the previous day filling his mind in a very uncomfortable way."

"I would prefer if you kept something like that to yourself in the future."

"So you're planning to do this more often?!"

"No," Horatio simply said.

"Obviously you do, since-" "Ryan." "I thought you hated Stetler!"

"I prefer not to get into that."

"Yeah... Obviously! And on what did I walk in yesterday then?!"

"Would you mind calming down?"

"YES! Isn't what you two are doing against the IAB rules or something for that matter?- Right, this is you and Stetler screwing. I'm sorry, I forgot..." Ryan blurted out, not caring about going too far or not. "Anyways, I have to get back to work, there are still people who use this place to work, you know."

"Mr. Wolfe!" Horatio said, sternly, letting his detective know he was getting way over the line.

"Don't worry! I'm on my way out already!" Ryan cried, smashing the door closed right behind his ass. "You can just have your office to continue your sick games, and I'll never put a foot into it any more, if not strictly necessary!"

Feedback is appriciated and most welcome :o)


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 7.

That night, Horatio was watching Rick sleeping peacefully next to him, his brown hair was a nice mess after their recent love-making. He was letting out little grunts, but Horatio didn't mind at all. He actually thought it sounded kind of cute. Over the past week, Horatio had realized that he actually didn't mind any of the things Rick did.

As he reflected over the years he and Rick had known each other, he stated that it wouldn't have been that much fun without him. Both had needed the mutual competitions and even the many fights. The time that Rick took him away in handcuffs came to mind. Back then, he had been annoyed by it, even if he understood Rick was only doing his work and actually did well- But that day had somewhat changed him a little, and he had promised himself from that moment on he would never do anything that would have him taken away like that again, even not if justice depended on it.

The same thing had happened when Walter Resden had framed him for murder and he got put in the holding cell. This had shocked him, but that time, as so many more, Calleigh had come to his aid, which he was grateful for. She was a great second-in-command, even if that never had gone any further than the short period when he and Eric had been in Rio. She was a great woman as well.

Rick let out a grunt, and turned himself around, so his back was facing Horatio. Horatio lay aside him and held him closer than he had ever held anyone before. He dragged in the essence of Rick, his Rick, the man he now knew he loved. He would have never thought he could love a man, but he knew he did as he rested his head against his lover's shoulder.

Horatio's mind went back to Calleigh. Maybe she had wanted them to be something more than good work colleagues? Maybe this was the reason why she was so upset by this, and if that was the case, why hadn't she said anything sooner? Of course he respected her, admired her and put her highly in every way, but he also knew that he could never go further than that, maybe years back, but not anymore.

It was like now that he was with Rick, the pieces of the puzzle were falling into place. Rick still regretted pushing him away after that incident in the alley, he was just confused that he could feel that way- so turned on by the redhead, his forever enemy.

Horatio felt his body tingling a bit by the thought of it and let out a shiver of joy. The way Rick made love to him could be both gentle and rough, just the way he liked it, and the way the redhead treated him back, as the relationship went both ways and they had the same conditions to each other.

As Horatio closed his eyes and drifted of still holding Rick closely, he actually felt more than content.

Feedback appriciated and always welcome :o)


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 8

Next morning, and Horatio had already given Rick a wake up call before he got into the shower. Now he had come back showered and stood watching Rick from the door, smiling at him as he said: "You should better get up, sleepy head."

"I will, just waiting for you to get done in the bathroom," said Rick and dragged him self out of bed.

"Well... I have got to go. What do you think of having lunch together later today?" said Horatio.

"That would be great," said Rick and stopped him to give him a kiss before work, as his lover would be gone by the time the brown haired would get back out of the bathroom himself.

Rick let out a growl as he dragged himself to the shower, while Horatio looked after him and smiled.

As Rick turned on the hot water, he started to think about the redhead, his Horatio, his lieutenant, how he wished he could spend the day with him instead of busying himself with boring paper work. Rick pictured Horatio and let out a sigh of satisfaction as he let the hot water pour down on him, over his slightly tanned and muscled body.

Rick Stetler was not a man that fall in love easily, in fact he never knew if he had been in love before. He had basically dated Yelina just because of the fact that he knew it would piss Horatio off, and he had been so right... The one time he had snapped and hit her, he had felt badly about it afterwards, but by then it was too late, of course. Now, however, he knew for sure that he was in love. He loved Horatio's red hair, the way he smelled, the way he let out little sighs in his sleep, and everything else about him. There was just something that had changed in him in the back alley, and from taht moment on he had known he had to have Horatio in every way.

Rick looked down at his hardness, been erected by only the mere though of Horatio. He started to stroke it, while he growled loudly, and didn't stop until he got release, coming together with a huge roar. The hot water was still running down on him, and mingled with his cum to rinse it all away down the drain.

As he got out of the shower and started to dry himself off, he started to reflect on the years he had known Horatio and the tension that had been between them, and compared them with a volcano that was ready to erupt at any point, as he actually loved to argue with Horatio and the other way around. Thinking back, he knew that this was probably what they had both waited for all along.

Rick took up his phone, called Horatio and said: "Handsome, you forgot to tell me where we're eating for lunch."

"Oh, I'm sorry. What do you want to eat?"

"Something with proteins perhaps? Payback for this morning?"

"You can have that, too, but-" "Alexis"

"Are you booking a table, or should I?"

"I'll do it. I should better hang up and get myself properly dressed. By the way, I would prefer you having here with me, teasing me all the way to release. I wonder how it would feel like instead of already coming only thinking of you..."

"I'll make that all true when I get home tonight. Now get yourself dressed up, so you're not late for work, lover boy."

"I will see you at one then, handsome redhead," said Rick with a bright smile on his face, and hung up the phone.

As he got dressed, he knew for sure that he loved Horatio Caine, his redhead, more than anything in this world.

Feedback appriciated and always welcome :o)


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 9

It was about 7pm at the crime lab, and everyone was working late to a change. Calleigh looked up at Horatio's office on her way to the ladies' room. He hadn't been out since after lunch, and when he had come back, he had seemed really happy. So she took it he and Rick- She just couldn't finish that thought, it creped her out.

She just didn't get- Of all people Horatio could be with, and it turned out to be Rick. It was just wrong, maybe if she hadn't gotten back with Jake, it would have been her. She hated this, to watch her lieutenant- Well, he wasn't really hers, she figured. Although she had always hoped she would. She had always felt their special connection and now she felt betrayed in a way, by the enemy, the man she loathed most of all other people in the world. The man who had put her boss in the holding cell, had always been dominating even her private life...

As she was thinking all this, Rick came in and walked to Horatio's office. This was just, Calleigh couldn't think, she hated this, looking over at Samanta and Ryan, and Eric and Natalia, she suddenly felt so alone. This wasn't fair, all she had was Jake, which she by now knew she didn't love anymore. In fact, she could hardly stand him and didn't know how she had ended up getting back with him at all. His love had always been pure functional... egoistic.

As she walked towards the break room to get herself a cup of coffee, she heard loud growls from Horatio's office. Couldn't they at least do that at home? No one other than she seemed to notice as they were to busy with each other, cracking jokes with their colleagues, as she heard laughter coming from both DNA and A/V. As she continued her way to her destination, she just couldn't hold it back any more, it was just getting too much to bear.

What Calleigh didn't see, was someone following her to the break room. Only when the Southern belle sat down on a bench, she noticed Julia, and her soft voice saying: "Calleigh, are you OK?"

"No, I'm not. I don't even love the man I'm with. And the man I do, is with Stetler!"

"I know, sweetheart. I know. I think you would be better off putting an end to your relationship with Jake," said Julia and sat down next to her.

"I know... Just- I don't want to be alone anymore."

"You'll never be alone. You've me," said Julia, and stroked some hair away from the other blonde's face and smiled shyly at her.

"Thanks, Julia. You've really been a good friend to me lately."

"Well, I appreciate you for appreciating me," said Julia and before she realized, she had bent over and let her lips gently lock with Calleigh's. As she pulled her a little closer, Calleigh's phone went of and she broke free of Julia to get it.

"Calleigh."

"Hey, baby. It's me. Aren't you coming home today or what?"

"Jake... I was just one my way."

"I've been waiting for you like forever."

"I've never asked you."

"Just get back here. I want us to have a real good time tonight."

"I'm leaving now," said Calleigh and hung up the phone, the last thing she did before she left the break room for the locker room was to stroke Julia's check gently.

Feedback are appriciated and always welcome :o)


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 10.

o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o° **WARNING: **RAPE ANDSEX - READ AT OWN RISK o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Horatio and Rick were both lying crumpled in the redhead's bed after making love again. Rick was stoking his hair gently and said: "You know, I really love you, Lieutenant Caine."

"Oh really? I haven't noticed that..."

"Very funny. So... how do you feel about me, honestly?"

"I still hate you," Horatio said. "That was a joke," he added upon seeing his lover's face. "I love you, too, never thought I would, though, but I do."

"Yeah... This is kind of weird, but yet it feels so right."

"It does, it actually really does. I mean- I have never been so aroused by anyone as I am by you..."

"You do that for me as well," Rick admitted. "And you give me great satisfaction..."

"I'm glad, but enough talking now... I'm tired, and could use a little rest, since it haven't gotten all too much lately..."

"Me neither," Rick joked. "Good night, redhead."

"Good night, loverboy" said Horatio, chuckling, drifting off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Calleigh had just gotten back home. The last couple of days, she and Jake had drifted further and further apart as she didn't feel like doing what he mostly wanted anymore, and today she was not really in the mood for any of his wishes at all.

The Southern belle held onto the kitchen table with her left hand, as she unzipped her black leather boots with the other, and put them aside. As she came upright again, she felt Jake's hands around her waist, then his rough lips kissing their way from her shoulder to her neck. "No, Jake..." she whispered, pushing him away from her with one hand.

Firstly, he just stood there looking at his girlfriend with a confused frown between his eyebrows.

"I'm not in the mood," Calleigh added, turning around to make her way to the living room to sink down into her couch and watch the television a little. Jake would understand and come and join her, she thought. But he didn't. Instead, he caught her by her wrist and pulled her towards him. As if to convince her that he most definitely was in the mood to have a good shag...

"I'm not in the mood!" Calleigh repeated for a second time, as Jake's mouth went in the direction of her neck again. She tried her best to push him away, but this time had no chance of getting him off her...

Jake's lips went to hers to steal a kiss, as he slowly started untucking and unbuttoning her red satin shirt, from the bottom upwards. Calleigh's hands went to his chest to push him off her. As she stood there with her shirt half ripped open, her red lipstick smeared all over her swollen lips, something changed in Jake's brown eyes.

It was like there was darkness in them as his lips pressed hardly against hers, and he pushed her towards the counter. He most definitely was in the mood and there was no way for her of getting away so easily this time. It had been days since he had had another good time, and he was tired of her telling him no, he wanted her so badly... And he preferred her lying on her back under him, legs spread.

His hungry lips found their way to her breast as he had just removed her top and also her bra, while Calleigh still tried to fight the aggressive male. She really didn't like where this was going at all and exclaimed: "No, I said!"

Jake chose to overhear her words and turned her around against the kitchen counter, holding her tightly so she couldn't get loose as he undid her pants and pulled down his own zipper.

"Jake... Please don't," Calleigh said, her words sounding like a quiet whisper. She wasn't ready for him to enter and she knew it would hurt, when Jake got into her.

'Stop,' she said all over inside her head, as she tried to calm herself down, so it wouldn't hurt so much when Jake squirmed his manhood further into her as the beast inside was groaning and growling, taking what he wanted from her until he came. Not caring about her.

Then he let go of her, and dragged her towards the bedroom, where she fully knew what was going to happen. The only way to get him to stop was to play along and hope he got enough soon, so she could get out.

About an hour later, Jake sat with his head in his hands and Calleigh sat shivering and crying next to him, it had just been clear to him what he had done. He tried to reach out for his Calleigh, but she backed off of him. Looking at her, he said: "Calleigh, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have-"

"No, you shouldn't," she cried.

"You just make me so horny that the only thing I want is to be with you. I didn't mean to hurt you, so maybe we could just forget it, and-" he stopped, looking at her with his brown eyes.

"I can't. I can't be with someone like you. I-" she said, got out of bed and got dressed.

"Calleigh, please listen to me," he tried.

"No," she said, her heart was now broken in all possible ways. "I've listened to you more than was good," she stated, and as she ran out her tears were falling. She walked into the bathroom to wash herself, in order for her to feel less dirty. She locked the door behind her, but Jake didn't even do any effort to follow her. He let her go.

As Calleigh came out of the bathroom in the same clothes, but showered, Jake still sat there on her bed. He let her go as she took her car keys and her gun from the nightstand and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In her car, she sat leaned against the steering wheel crying, looking at the road in front of her as she started the car wondering where to go.

She really wanted to go to Horatio, but now that he was with Rick that ship had sailed. Calleigh was tired of being hurt over and over and she knew she couldn't go back home. Jake would be there and right now she didn't even want to look at him. He had used her, and she felt dirty and not good at all.

She started the car, making up her mind and driving over to Julia's, where she parked her vehicle and rang the door bell. Soon enough, a tired Julia let her in.

"Calleigh, Oh my- what happened?" Julia asked, when she saw her cried out eyes. In fact, Calleigh was still crying, only the tears had stopped. Probably because she had no more tears left to cry.

"It's Jake. He- he- I feel so dirty and- and-" she fell apart in Julia's arms.

"Shh," Julia soothed as she held Calleigh close and stroked her back for comfort.

"Hurts, broken glass-" Calleigh let out, dragging in the essence of Julia as she was leaning against her chest being more petite than her.

"Sweetheart..." said Julia in a soft tone, which made Calleigh look into her eyes and notice the extreme tenderness shining towards her. Calleigh reached up a little and awkwardly let her lips find Julia's to kiss her. She tasted sweet like honey and Calleigh only wanted to have more of it.

Julia let out a loud moan into her mouth and backed off a little, saying: "Calleigh, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Please, don't you hurt me as well," Calleigh stuttered.

"I would never do that," said Julia honestly, as she lead Calleigh inside and towards her bedroom, so Kyle wouldn't hear them or walk in on them as he never came there.

In Julia's bedroom, they sat down on her bed, Calleigh looking around noticing a nightstand with a picture of Julia and Kyle and some books, some closets, a chair and a make up table, on which stood a picture of cat and a dog sleeping next to each other.

"Cute picture, but I never figured you would have one like that," said Calleigh with one of her cute giggles.

"I always wanted a cat or a dog, but never got it for some reason," said Julia, gently stroking Calleigh's hair.

Calleigh let her lips find Julia's once more as she pushed her down on the bed and got on top of her.

"Calleigh-" said Julia, still not sure it actually was a good idea for them to do this now.

"You said you weren't gonna hurt me," said Calleigh, slowly getting of her, and rolling on her back, looking at the white ceiling of Julia's bedroom whimpering.

"I'm not" said Julia, getting closer again and holding Calleigh. "I definitely want to do this, but-"

"I want you to let me know what love is," said Calleigh. "I know you can show me."

Julia hovered over the younger blonde, and looked into her deep green eyes, which showed that what she had just asked was something she had never gotten from anyone. That what had happened tonight had crushed her completely, in every way possible. Her black mascara and eyeliner had been running out down her checks, so Julia found a tissue to gently remove it, before she bent down and gave Calleigh a soft kiss. While doing so, Calleigh dragged her closer and held her there.

"I want you," the younger blonde said huskily, Julia ending up on her. "I know," said Julia, who by now was starting to give in as she was totally aroused as well, and she, for some peculiar reason, realized she had wanted Calleigh for quite some time already.

"Please make love to me, I need to feel you," said Calleigh, as she again dragged Julia closer for a long and deep kiss. Julia gently removed Calleigh's top and bra while her fingers slowly explored her goddess body, Calleigh moaning and urging Julia to kiss her where she had never been kissed before.

As Julia kissed Calleigh's neck, Calleigh trembled a little beneath her, before Julia went down to her silky soft breast, the younger blonde arching her body towards her for more. The past happenings played inside her head, but she wanted Julia so badly... Julia nibbled happily at Calleigh's nipple, getting a loud scream from pleasure from her, before she followed the silky soft skin down to Calleigh's belly and peppered it with a dozen of little kisses.

Again, Calleigh trembled a bit. This gentleness was new to her and it made her feel really loved and treasured. The older blonde moved on to Calleigh's golden triangle, her fingers getting Calleigh out of her pants, before letting her tongue play with her little, but swollen sensitive diamond, as Calleigh trembled even more knowing she was on the edge of erupting any minute. Julia kept going for a moment longer to get Calleigh to cum for her, then she went back up and gave her a peck on the check before she let her body rest closely to Calleigh's, caressing her, loving her every little touch as the younger blonde looked at her with amazement before she slowly drifted off.

Early the next morning the door to the master bedroom at the Winston residence was opened by Kyle that always woke his mother up for breakfast when she took so long. He took one look at her bed and shouted "What the hell!"


End file.
